


Симбиоз

by Wintersnow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Борьба за свободу человека накаляется. Мориарти всё сильнее вовлекает Джона в свою запутанную интригу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Симбиоз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152693) by [rubberbutton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbutton/pseuds/rubberbutton). 



> Это завершающая часть трилогии мира Априори  
> Перевод первых двух частей можно найти на дайри:  
> 1\. [Априори](http://www.diary.ru/~jet-black/p166777594.htm)  
> 2\. [Белый шум](http://jet-black.diary.ru/p167641779.htm)

**I.**

— Ты ещё не насмотрелся? — спрашивает Шерлок, и стоящий у окна Джон оглядывается на него. Уже почти полночь, но окно занавешено. Джон немного отводит штору, чтобы наблюдать за улицей, оставаясь незамеченным никем снаружи.

— У них бронированные машины, — отвечает Джон. — Чёртовы бронированные машины.

Патруль ползёт по улице: джип с двумя бойцами городской стражи на открытом заднем сидении, у каждого на коленях по автомату. Стража регулярно объезжает окрестности. Джону противно думать, каково сейчас в человеческих районах. Он знает, что людей убивают, расстреливают прямо на улицах, как предположительных повстанцев.

Джону хочется потребовать у Шерлока ответ, почему того не беспокоит «усиленная охрана», но они уже спорили на эту тему сегодня вечером. Шерлоку наплевать — и ничто не заставит его изменить своё мнение — на всё, что не имеет к нему прямого отношения. Для него патрули — не более чем досадная помеха наравне с проливными дождями.

\---

У Шерлока есть несколько телевизоров, но он почти никогда их не смотрит. Развлекательные передачи вгоняют его в скуку, а новости — раздражают.

— Там всё врут, — поясняет он, когда Джон включает вечернюю новостную программу. Вампир в ярко-бирюзовом блейзере ведёт срочный репортаж о предотвращённой угрозе взрыва бомбы ФБСЛ. — И с прогнозом погоды всегда ошибаются.

Но Джон всё равно смотрит передачу: вампиры в новенькой униформе и начищенных до блеска ботинках инспектируют новообращённых стражников; премьер-министр клянётся, что не допустит развития проблемы прав человека, что подчинённость людей всегда была основой, на которой держится Британия; запись с камеры наблюдения, запечатлевшая взрыв машины где-то недалеко от Парижа — зернистые кадры, снятые с интервалом в пять секунд. В одном развлекательном вечернем шоу берут интервью у «эксперта по человеческой психологии», который заявляет, что уступки в нескольких вопросах утихомирят людей, но ведущий явно думает, что у его собеседника крыша поехала.

Остаток передачи обрывается — бирюзовый блейзер принёс горячие новости. Только что нашли мёртвым надзирателя на одной из текстильных фабрик. Или, скорее, нашли большую его часть. Голову ещё только предстоит отыскать. Фабрику уже закрыли.

— Выключи, — говорит Шерлок.

— С ответственными уже разбираются. На данный момент не поступило ни одного комментария от лорда Холмса, — сообщает ведущий.

\---

Бомба в Ислингтоне. Именно это Джон читает в сообщении, которое приходит Шерлоку перед самым закатом — телефон он выудил из кармана его пиджака.

— Лестрейд просит твоей помощи, — говорит Джон.

— Как всегда, — отвечает Шерлок. Он нарезает тончайшими кусочками… что-то, что Джону совсем не хочется идентифицировать, и бросает их в различные растворы. Некоторые кусочки при соприкосновении с жидкостью начинают шипеть и пузыриться.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил? — спрашивает Джон.

— Ничего.

— Ты не собираешься пойти?

— Конечно собираюсь.

— Ясно, — говорит Джон.

Шерлок поднимает взгляд от мензурок.  
— В последний раз он ждал слишком долго, прежде чем позвал меня.

— Так ты изображаешь недоступность?

— Я не изображаю недоступность, Джон. — Шерлок держит пипетку над мензуркой. — Меня действительно тяжело получить.

\---

В машине едва можно распознать одно из тех чёрных такси, которые используются вампирами для передвижения в опасные дневные часы.

Лестрейд уже на месте преступления, оцепленном жёлтой полицейской лентой. На самом деле, они прибыли довольно рано — небо на востоке всё ещё глубокого синего цвета. Может, Шерлок и изображает недоступность, но ему всё равно хочется узнать, в чём дело.

Шерлок медленно обходит машину, сцепив руки за спиной. Вечер выдался тёплый, душный, и Шерлок, сняв пиджак, закатывает рукава. Джон почти чувствует запах реки, когда ветер меняется, унося с собой удушающий привкус горелой резины и металла.

Он стоит рядом с Лестрейдом — не лезет под ноги. Криминалисты со своими чемоданчиками тоже держатся в стороне, ожидая, пока Шерлок закончит.

Шерлок наклоняется и проводит двумя пальцами по шине, а потом изучает оставшиеся на коже следы.

— Джон, — зовёт он. — У тебя с собой лупа? Моя любимая, с ручкой из перламутра?

Джон как раз собирается вытащить лупу из кармана пальто Шерлока, которое всё это время держал перекинутым через руку, но не успевает, потому что машина взлетает на воздух.

Взрывная волна достигает Джона, сбивает его с ног и швыряет спиной на асфальт. Он приземляется жёстко, так что воздух вылетает из лёгких, а перед глазами всё расплывается от боли и того, что отчётливо кажется повторной взрывной волной.

«Опять?» — думает Джон. У него уходит секунда на то, чтобы вспомнить машину, а ещё чтобы осознать, что дважды машины взрываться не должны. Один раз — и так ненормально, но два — это уже совсем не поддаётся пониманию. 

«Шерлок».

Джон начинает барахтаться, пытаясь подчинить непослушные конечности. Ему удаётся встать на ноги, но приходится сосредоточиться на том, чтобы устоять. Он не слышит ничего, кроме звона в ушах, смаргивает песок и слёзы. Дым такой едкий, что глаза сами закрываются.

Джон выискивает взглядом Шерлока, и у него уходит немало времени, чтобы распознать чернеющую на дороге груду искореженного металла. Джон идёт туда.

— Полегче, дружище. — Лестрейд. Его волосы опалены и приобрели ещё более светлый серый оттенок, сажа подчёркивает морщинки вокруг глаз, но он, похоже, в порядке, держится на ногах куда ровнее Джона. И он встаёт между Джоном и Шерлоком. — Ты ничего не сможешь для него сделать. Оставь его мне.

Джон в замешательстве смотрит на него. Почему он стоит у него на пути? Он что, не знает, что Джону нужно к Шерлоку? Что Шерлок ранен? Джон пытается обойти Лестрейда, но тот хватает его за локоть, сначала чтобы остановить, а потом — чтобы поддержать, когда Джон из-за этого чуть не падает.

— Отпусти, — говорит Джон. Он приподнимается, чтобы заглянуть за плечо Лестрейду. Ему удаётся различить тёмные волосы и раскрашенную красным и чёрным кожу.

— Нет, — говорит Лестрейд. Сдвинув хватку, он забрасывает свободную руку на плечи Джону и утаскивает его от дымящейся машины. — Тебе нельзя к нему прямо сейчас. Он ранен, ранен сильно… нет, он восстановится, — говорит он, когда Джон вздрагивает. — Но сейчас он без сознания, и когда очнётся, может быть сам не свой. Он может… навредить тебе.

Лестрейд доводит Джона до полицейской машины, стоящей с открытыми дверьми. Он слегка подталкивает Джона, и этого хватает, чтобы тот сел в салон, ногами оставаясь на улице.

— Ему будет нужна кровь, много крови, и его тело может взять необходимое из ближайшего доступного источника.

— Он может получить её, — говорит Джон. — Если ему это нужно.

Лестрейд вздыхает и массирует пальцами виски.  
— Очень преданно с твоей стороны, но в этом нет необходимости. Кроме того, это мне устроят взбучку, если ты натворишь глупостей. — Он тянется к спортивной сумке, стоящей на капоте, и вынимает из неё бутылку с водой. Открутив крышку, Лестрейд протягивает её Джону. — Попей. И оставайся здесь.

Он разворачивается и устремляется к лежащему на земле Шерлоку. Джон смотрит через грязное лобовое стекло, как Лестрейд опускается на колени рядом с ним и жестами направляет других вампиров. Джон делает долгий глоток, проливая воду на подбородок — руки дрожат. Он завинчивает крышку и роняет бутылку на пол машины.

В этот раз Джон уже твёрже встаёт на ноги, хотя его всё ещё мутит. Он чувствует себя привидением, скользящим все ближе к собственному лежащему на асфальте телу. Джон врач, и профессиональная часть его мозга выступает на первый план, машинально подсчитывая ущерб. Кожа и мышцы сожжены, облезают с костей на руках и ключицах. Пуговицы на рубашке расплавились. Глубокие рваные раны на шее и на боку. Под ребра впился осколок, Лестрейд уже ухватился за кончик и выдёргивает его, это всего лишь огромная щепа.

Джон хочет остановить его, но вовремя вспоминает, что все его медицинские знания здесь бесполезны. Вампирам не нужны врачи. Какой-то другой инспектор оттирает Джона с пути и бросает Лестрейду пакет с кровью, а потом ещё один, и ещё. Лестрейд ловко ловит все три и кладёт их рядом с Шерлоком. Он прокалывает один клыком, и кровь выплёскивается ему на пальцы. Одной рукой приоткрыв рот Шерлока, другой Лестрейд прикладывает пакет к его губам. Какую-то секунду кровь бежит по щеке Шерлока, но потом он начинает глотать, а после — жадно пить.

Немного крови вытекает из рваной раны на горле, и тогда Джона тошнит. Он съел не слишком много, и на языке тонким слоем оседает горечь желчи. Звук рвотных позывов привлекает внимание Лестрейда.

— Проклятье, Джон, — говорит он, поднимая второй пакет с кровью. Этот Шерлок открывает уже сам. Очевидно, его пищевод уже закрылся, потому что кровь больше не вытекает, хотя порезы всё ещё видны. Второй пакет Шерлок выпивает быстрее, а потом приподнимается на локте.

Его едва можно узнать, и Джон вздрагивает, встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Он… — начинает Джон.

— Кажется, в порядке, — говорит Лестрейд. — И всё же, держись на расстоянии.

Джон ждёт. Шерлок в считанные минуты приканчивает всю предложенную Лестрейдом кровь. Вампиры очень быстро исцеляются, хотя знания Джона несколько туманны в этом вопросе. Он никогда раньше не видел раненого вампира, а в учебниках их физиология описывалась лишь в самых общих чертах. 

Лестрейд плавно встаёт. Если бы Джон просидел на корточках даже вполовину меньше, его колени бы отказали.

— Несите его в машину, — говорит Лестрейд криминалистам, которые тут же подхватывают Шерлока и утаскивают его прочь. — Я отвезу тебя домой.

— А ему не нужно быть… с кем-то? — Джону хочется потребовать, чтобы они поехали прямиком в больницу, но эта мысль нелепа.

Лестрейд мягко хлопает его по плечу.  
— Нет нужды. Какой бы ни была хворь вампира, лекарство всегда одно.

\---

Джон помогает Шерлоку подняться по лестнице, и наверху они обнаруживают пришпиленную к двери записку. Шерлок срывает её неловкими пальцами. Он смотрит на бумажку, и Джон читает сообщение — короткое, написанное уверенным угловатым почерком: _«1 — ноль»_.

\---

Шерлок слегка покачивается, будто стоит на палубе корабля, а не посреди собственной гостиной.

— Что ты творишь? — Джон почти кричит. — Ты должен быть в кровати.

— Я и был в кровати, — отвечает Шерлок, — но там не очень интересно.

— Смысл постельного режима совсем не в этом, — начинает Джон, но на лице Шерлока появляется то самое упрямое выражение, которое означает, что он готов к спору. — Ладно, ладно. Но позволь мне хотя бы налить тебе поесть?

Удовлетворённый победой, Шерлок кивает.

На журнальном столике рядком стоят мензурки. У Шерлока получается сжимать и расслаблять пальцы, несмотря на помеху в виде плотных повязок. Джон настоял на них — скорее для того, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на обугленную кожу, потому что толку от них не было никакого.

Джон протянул огромный стакан.  
— Пей, сейчас же.

Шерлок раздражённо вздыхает, но принимает стакан и залпом выпивает.  
— Вот. Счастлив?

— Безумно, — отвечает Джон и, забрав пустой стакан, отставляет его в сторону. Он ждёт, наблюдая за Шерлоком, который вдруг начинает раскачиваться отчётливее.

— О. — Шерлок недоумённо моргает, посмотрев на Джона. — _Умно_.

— Тебе, возможно, стоит присесть.

— Я бы даже не почувствовал морфий, но это что-то из алкалоидов. Бупренорфин? Никоморфин?

— Фентанил, — признается Джон. — Достаточно, чтобы свалить слона.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — фыркает Шерлок, но опускается на диван.

— Как всегда, когда дело касается тебя.

Шерлок моргает пару раз — каждое движение получается медленнее предыдущего, — а потом его веки окончательно опускаются.

Джон даже не пытается перенести Шерлока, но устраивает поудобнее его скрюченные конечности, подкладывает подушку под голову и накрывает его одеялом. Единственным источником освещения ему служит лампа изумрудно-зелёного оттенка, и этого вполне достаточно для чтения, но не для того, чтобы разогнать тьму из дальних углов комнаты. Джон заваривает чай и усаживается с газетой, переворачивая страницы с интервалами, имеющими очень слабое отношение к тому, прочитал ли он весь напечатанный текст. В газете есть фотография фабрики, которая кажется смутно знакомой, но они все похожи. Видел одну фабрику — видел их все.

Но это — фабрика, на которой рабочие убили надзирателя. Трое рабочих, если быть точным, которые напали на него и были достаточно удачливы. Или неудачливы, учитывая, что их отослали — вместе с остальными двумя сотнями рабов с фабрики — на утилизационный завод.

У Джона перед глазами мутнеет при виде цитаты из статьи.

_«Фабрику нужно перезапустить до исхода недели, — сказала леди Берил Дис, владелица фабрики. — Мы перебрасываем обученных рабочих с другого нашего завода в Германии»._

Джон не замечает, что Шерлок пришёл в себя, пока тот не говорит: «Ты не понимаешь». Джон уверен: Шерлок всё ещё находится под действием наркотиков. Его слова, определённо, вполне внятны, но вот голос звучит несколько вяло.

Джон снова переворачивает страницу, даже не дочитав.  
— Чего я не понимаю?

— Подозреваю, что всего, — отвечает Шерлок.

— А-а, — тянет Джон.

— Просто… — Шерлок перекатывается и возится с одеялом, пока не устраивается так, как ему нравитс. — Ты видишь так ничтожно мало. Это не твоя вина, конечно. Но это правда.

— А ты видишь больше, — соглашается Джон. — Утомлён наблюдением за тем, как долгое тысячелетие заканчивается и снова начинается, подобно рассвету и закату солнца. В этом всё дело, да?

— Скорее века, чем тысячелетие. И это звучит не так мелочно, когда исходит от меня, — сварливо заявляет Шерлок. — Ты просто не понимаешь. Мне так долго было невероятно скучно. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, каково это — знать, каким будет каждый день до скончания… _всего_. Случившееся — лучшее, что произошло со мной за очень долгое время.

Джону хочется огрызнуться на тему того, какая же сложная, должно быть, у Шерлока жизнь — груз всех этих привилегий, вся эта свобода, — но на самом деле нет смысла спорить с вампиром, когда тот в таком состоянии. Да и вообще.  
— Дай-ка проверю повязки, — вместо этого говорит он.

Наркотики сделали Шерлока послушными, и он разрешает Джону снять ленты бинтов с его кистей и рук. Кожа уже не красная, но всё ещё розовая, гладкая и светлая, безволосая. Шерлок морщится, когда Джон проводит пальцами по вмятинам в плоти — мышцы под кожей пока не восстановились до конца.

— Прости. Можешь сжать мою руку? — Шерлок подчиняется, но хватка у него слабая. — Ты совершенно безумен. И это — _хорошее_ разнообразие?

— _Интересное_.

— Хорошее и интересное — не синонимы. — Джон откладывает бинты.

— Для меня — синонимы. — Шерлок снова подвигается. — _Ты — интересный_. Ты был рождён для рабства, выведен для него, и это всё, что тебе когда-либо было известно, но ты сопротивляешься этому, каждый день. Ты ведь знаешь, есть дикие люди. Семейные группы, ускользнувшие от пленения в Америке, глухой Монголии, прочих похожих местах. Они обычно не стоят того, чтобы их выслеживать, но порой охотники за трофеями отлавливают пару-другую. Но их никогда не удавалось приручить, они… сохнут в неволе. Их срок жизни сильно сокращается, даже если следить за тем, чтобы они получали питание и иммунизацию в достаточных объёмах. Некоторые просто отказываются есть, пока не умирают от голода. И ты… ты такой же. Я не могу этого объяснить. Но ты… дикий. И ты — первая настоящая загадка в моем существовании.

— А ты обдолбан как торчок, — вздыхает Джон.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок. — Но это тут вовсе ни при чём.

**II.**

Когда Джон возвращается из кровомаркета с охапкой второй положительной, уже почти светает. За время выздоровления Шерлока у них улетел весь недельный запас крови, а он _всё ещё_ голоден. Дом пуст, и это необычно. Шерлок выходит прогуляться по ночам, но к рассвету он всегда возвращается домой, запирается в безопасности за не пропускающими свет шторами. Раньше бывало, что он задерживался на улице, отвлёкшись на дело, и находил убежище в одном из безопасных домов, рассредоточенных по всему городу как раз для этих целей.

Джон выходит из дома, осматривает улицу. Он не замечает ни следа Шерлока, но потом его внимание привлекает какое-то движение, и Джон задирает голову вверх. Шерлок на крыше. На чердаке их дома есть дверь, ведущая на небольшую террасу — скорее декоративную, нежели функциональную, — но Джон различает там Шерлока, надевшего пальто поверх шёлковой пижамы, запрокинувшего лицо к небу.

— Шерлок! — кричит Джон, но если тот его и слышит, то не подаёт вида. Джон смотрит на восток: небо уже занялось розовым, обретает оранжевые оттенки, и вокруг не видно ни облачка. Джон бросается обратно в дом, перепрыгивает по две-три ступени за раз. К тому моменту, как он добирается до чердака, его бёдра уже горят огнём. Дверь на крышу закрыта, и на какой-то ужасающий момент Джона накрывает абсолютной уверенностью, что она ещё и заперта, но ручка поворачивается под его ладонью, и он врывается на крошечный чердак. Ещё один вдох, и он уже на террасе. Рассвет, определённо, занялся — Джон видит кромку яркого солнца, поднимающегося над горизонтом.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — Джон для пущей убедительности хватает Шерлока за локоть. — Ты совсем из ума выжил?

— Они сжигают фабрику, — говорит Шерлок. — Сожгли. Ты пропустил всё самое интересное.

_— Что?_

Шерлок показывает на запад, в сторону реки, и Джон различает на фоне синего утреннего неба тёмное грибообразное облако дыма.

— Слишком неорганизованно для ФБСЛ, скорее какие-то люди-бродяги, возмущённые смертью двух сотен рабочих. До них дошли новости о реорганизации — им не положено знать о таком, но кто бы там ни думал, что получится провернуть все это втихую, этот кто-то — идиот, его стоило бы осушить на месте. А теперь они, — Шерлок неопределённо взмахивает в сторону расползающегося дыма, — бегают по улицам, сжигают фабрику. Словно это хоть что-то изменит.

— Ты не понимаешь, к чему это может привести? — спрашивает Джон в ответ на размышления Шерлока. Он берет его под локоть и тянет к двери. — Может, ты просто зайдёшь внутрь?

— Чтобы со мной покончить, потребуется куда больше, чем немного утреннего солнечного света. — Шерлок кажется сбитым с толку, словно просто не может понять, какая тут может быть причина для расстройства. Джону хочется встряхнуть его, но Шерлок хотя бы двигается, позволяет увести себя обратно на чердак.

Джон захлопывает за ними дверь. Но на чердаке хренова куча стеклянных панелей, а занавешивающие их шторы давно истрепались, поэтому Джон тащит Шерлока через помещение и тяжело оседает на пол, прислонившись спиной к перевёрнутому креслу.

Он опускает голову между коленей и глубоко дышит.  
— Господи. Ну, и кому тут не терпится сдохнуть?

— Нет нужды преувеличивать, — говорит Шерлок, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Мне почти три сотни лет, я приобрёл _некоторую_ выносливость. Потребуется много часов, чтобы я умер от солнечного отравления. Если не дней.

— _Ты всё ещё_ восстанавливаешься.

Шерлок едва не закатывает глаза.  
— А цвета всегда такие? — в итоге спрашивает он.

— Что? — недоумевает Джон. Шерлок с раздражённым видом ждёт, пока Джон осмыслит заданный вопрос. — Ты… ты же не говоришь о грёбаном рассвете, правда?

Глаза Шерлока сужаются.

— Ну… да? Да. Они всегда такие. То есть, это зависит от времени года, наличия облаков и так далее.

Выражение лица Шерлока становится резче, в нем проявляется любопытство, и Джон собирается задушить это дело в зародыше.

— Послушай, ты не будешь наблюдать рассвет. Если хочешь, я сделаю фотографии или сниму всё на видеокамеру — что угодно, можешь изучить его таким способом.

— Это будет не то же самое, — говорит Шерлок. — Получится просто бледная копия.

— Поставлю запись на самое высокое качество, ладно? Нужно поступить именно так. Если понадобится, я скажу Майкрофту.

— Ты презираешь Майкрофта.

— Нет, я _боюсь_ Майкрофта. Но я поговорю с ним, если подумаю, что тебя потянуло на самоубийственные выходки. Уверен, он найдёт, что сказать по существу.

Шерлок хмурится.  
— Прекрасно. Я голоден.

— Вот с этим я могу разобраться, — говорит Джон.

\---

Позже Джон вытягивается во весь рост и, зарывшись поглубже под одеяла, изучает потолок спальни Шерлока. Только что закончивший питаться Шерлок лежит рядом. Он всё равно утыкается лёгким укусом в руку Джона, чуть выше сгиба локтя. Джон очень тёплый и очень сонный. Он отодвигается, и Шерлок протестующе рычит. 

— Да-да, — говорит Джон. — Жадный ты ублюдок. Моя рука отправляется спать.

Шерлок неохотно разжимает собственническую хватку на руке Джона, и тот перекатывается на бок, спиной к нему. Шерлок ложится так же, скользит рукой вдоль позвоночника Джона, задерживается касанием на шее. Джон знает, что Шерлок прослеживает следы укусов. У него тёплые пальцы, но Джон всё равно вздрагивает.

— Джон, — говорит Шерлок. — Ты мог бы…

— Нет, — обрубает Джон.

— Ты не хочешь узнать?

— Скажем так, любое любопытство, которое я мог бы испытывать по этому поводу, меркнет перед лицом неизбежной казни, — говорит Джон и закрывает глаза.

Шерлок молчит с минуту, а потом:  
— Никто не узнает.

— Цыц. Я сплю.

— Ты не спишь — ты разговариваешь.

— Разговариваю во сне.

— Не усложняй. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Цыц. — Джон так и не открывает глаза. — _Сплю_.

Шерлок недовольно фыркает, но успокаивается. Джон не уверен, кто из них в действительности засыпает первым.

\---

По почте приходит конверт. На лицевой стороне напечатан адрес, но имени нет, так что Джон, не обратив на него особого внимания, разбирает остальную почту: каталог научного оборудования, письмо от Майкрофта, которое Шерлок наверняка сожжёт, не читая.

Но потом конверт начинает вибрировать, и Джон подпрыгивает на месте. Конверт громко гудит и ползёт по деревянной поверхности стола. Останавливается и начинает заново секундой позже. Джон машинально ловит его, не давая свалиться на пол. Он и так догадался, что это телефон, но вес и форма под бумагой конверта это только подтверждают.

Он надрывает конверт и вытряхивает содержимое в ладонь. Записки нет, лишь плоский чёрный мобильник, на экране которого горит надпись «НОМЕР НЕ ОПРЕДЕЛЁН». К этому моменту звонящего уже должно было перекинуть на голосовую почту, но телефон не прекращает вибрировать. Джон нажимает на кнопку ответа.

Он понимает, что это Мориарти, даже до того, как вампир произносит первое слово.  
— Удивился? Могу поспорить, что удивился.

Джон сбрасывает звонок. Он таращится на телефон, по всей поверхности которого остались смутные отпечатки его пальцев. Мобильник почти сразу же снова начинает вибрировать.

— Грубо! Очень грубо, — говорит Мориарти, когда Джон принимает вызов во второй раз. — Не слишком порядочно с твоей стороны, Джон. Совсем непорядочно.

— Так значит, бомба в машине — твоих рук дело? — спрашивает Джон, сглатывая горечь. — Мне стоило догадаться.

— Конечно, моих. Я этим даже горжусь, если честно. Потребовалась немалая ловкость и смекалка, чтобы обезопасить вторичные заряды от преждевременного детонирования.

На минуту Джон позволяет повиснуть паузе в разговоре, а потом говорит:  
— Есть какой-то смысл спрашивать, почему ты хочешь убить Шерлока?

— О, Джон, ты разбиваешь мне сердце, правда. Я не хочу убивать твоего хозяина. Во всяком случае, пока он действует по плану — вот как происходит эта игра. И ты ведь не сказал ему, да, любовничек? Я знал, что не скажешь. — Мориарти кажется довольным: то ли собой, то ли Джоном — Джон не может даже предположить. — Но как долго ты сможешь держать это в тайне от него?

— Он остановит тебя. Он найдёт тебя, рано или поздно.

— Я очень надеюсь, что рано. Но не проболтайся ему о концовке, дорогой. Потому что тогда мне и правда придётся его убить

На этот раз трубку вешает Мориарти.

\---

Майкрофт наносит визит — отчасти чтобы самолично проверить состояние здоровья Шерлока, но в основном чтобы выговорить ему за то, что вообще позволил себя подорвать.

— О, я тебя умоляю, — тянет Шерлок. На нем его домашний халат, в одной руке чашка с чаем, в другой — блюдце. Шрамы от ран ещё не сошли, но уже поблекли с розового до белого и через пару дней исчезнут вовсе. — Признай, ты даже слегка доволен.

— С чего бы, во имя всего земного, мне быть довольным? Я всегда считал тебя невыносимым, но я не хочу, чтобы ты _умер_.

— Но я же не умер, — говорит Шерлок. — А теперь ты строишь из себя разгневанного брата, политика, испытывающего личные страдания в эти трудные времена. В газетах тебя сделали эдакой удалой личностью, когда ты поклялся выследить людей, ответственных за это вопиющее происшествие.

— Нужно пользоваться возможностью, когда она сама идёт в руки, насколько бы неподобающими ни были обстоятельства, — невозмутимо отвечает Майкрофт. — И, справедливости ради, я действительно говорил тебе держаться подальше от ФБСЛ.

Шерлок отпивает чай.  
— Ты знал, что я не послушаю.

— Да, но мои братские обязательства были исполнены.

— Кажется, с тех пор как ты ужесточил охрану, всё стало только хуже, — спокойно высказывает Шерлок. — А не лучше. Беспорядки продолжаются? Интересно, сколько денег налогоплательщиков уйдёт на восстановление.

— То, что ты беспокоишься, Шерлок – это такое яркое появление позиции с твоей стороны. — Майкрофт складывает длинные пальцы пирамидкой и изучающе рассматривает Шерлока поверх них. — Ущерб не слишком велик, хотя возведение дополнительных ограждений будет довольно дорогостоящим предприятием. Уверен, толки вокруг фабрики скоро стихнут. Горячая кровь быстро охлаждается, а у людей пугающе короткая память. Они проголодаются, устанут и разойдутся по домам.

— Я читал, что они воздвигли баррикады, что Ламбетский мост уже под их контролем.

Майкрофт безмятежно отвечает:  
— Ненадолго.

**III.**

Дихлороланимфос — это органофосфат, применявшийся в качестве инсектицида на соевых, кукурузных и сорго полях Америки.

У людей лёгкое воздействие через кожный контакт или путём вдыхания паров вызывает расстройство дыхательных функций, миоз и слезотечение.

Симптомы воздействия средней тяжести включают обморок, сложные респираторные расстройства, потоотделение, головную боль, рвоту, обильное слюноотделение, судороги, сердечную аритмию и тревожное состояние.

Критическая интоксикация дихлороланимфосом вызывает нарушение координации движений, сердечную и лёгочную остановку, смерть.

На третий день беспорядков городская стража использует его, чтобы разогнать толпу.

\---

Джон отвечает на звонок, узнав номер Лестрейда.

— Всё в порядке, Джон? — спрашивает Лестрейд, когда Джон принимает вызов. — Как он?

— Сейчас спит, — говорит Джон, не дав Лестрейду продолжить. — Так что придётся тебе оставить сообщение.

— Спит? Когда есть дело? — Лестрейд весело фыркает. — Что ты с ним сделал, наркотиками накачал? — Джон морщится, и, видимо, какая-то часть его досады передаётся через телефон, потому что Лестрейд восклицает: — Вот дерьмо, правда накачал?

— Нет. Нет… — говорит Джон. — …не в этот раз.

Лестрейд тихо присвистывает.  
— А ты храбрец, Джон. Куда храбрее меня. Накачать хренова Холмса.

— Это было для его же блага, — настаивает Джон.

— Я в этом и не сомневаюсь, — говорит Лестрейд. — Вероятно, в некоторой степени и для твоего тоже.

— Возможно. Так чем могу помочь?

— Ну, в том-то всё и дело. Я не уверен, что ты можешь. — Лестрейд делает вдох. — Поступило несколько странных докладов с одной стройки, где находится здание под снос. Мы получаем множество звонков о толпах озверевших людей, и этот звонок чуть не потерялся в общей массе, но рабочие говорят, что пропало несколько взрывателей. Недостаточно для серьёзного беспокойства, но и радости от этого особой нет.

— Представляю, насколько это может быть неловко.

— Но я не могу тратить время патрульного отряда на расследование. Я просмотрел свой список вампиров, способных сделать умные, практически пророческие выводы, базируясь на оставшемся на бетоне осадке, или мхе, или любимом сорте мармелада какого-то парня, а потом сравнил этот список со списком знакомых, согласных по доброй воле встать на пути человеческих вооружённых формирований. И совпадение нашлось всего одно.

— Ты не такой забавный, как тебе кажется, — ворчит Джон, чувствуя необъяснимое недовольство. Он _слышит_ , как Лестрейд усмехается на другом конце линии.

 

— Ты же знаешь, он придёт, — говорит Лестрейд.

— Если не найдёт более интересное занятие.

— Он придёт.

— Я спрошу его, захочет ли он, — говорит Джон и вешает трубку.

\---

Шерлок хочет.

\---

— Это может оказаться ловушкой, — говорит Джон.

— Я на это надеюсь, — отвечает Шерлок. — Почти невозможно устроить ловушку, не оставив никаких улик.

— Или это может быть полнейшим тупиком, не имеющим никакого отношения к чему бы то ни было.

— Будем надеяться, что это не так, — говорит Шерлок.

— Да, избави нас боже от тихого вечера дома на диване.

На строительной площадке тихо и темно. По четырём углам стройки расставлены прожекторы, но Джон всё равно не может обойтись без маленького фонарика, который всегда носит с собой.

— Уверен, что не хочешь запустить в небо сигнальную ракету? — осведомляется Шерлок.

— Свет привлечёт меньше внимания, чем если я буду бродить, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. — Джон огибает вереницу огромных белых вёдер и груду шлакоблоков.

Шерлок вздыхает, но дальнейших комментариев не отпускает. Неподалёку виднеются подъёмный кран, груша для сноса зданий и бульдозер, но само строение пока что почти не повреждено. Шерлок решает пройти по щебню, с каждым шагом поднимая в воздух небольшие облачка пыли. Джон идёт следом — медленнее, опасаясь подвернуть лодыжку.

Они проходят в дыру, на месте которой когда-то была стена, и это напоминает Джону о кукольных домиках, где половина здания обрезана. Вся мебель осталась почти нетронутой, если не считать слоя пыли.

— Это так странно, — говорит Джон.

Шерлок оглядывается на него, но потом толкает дверь в коридор.  
— Что именно?

— Не знаю точно. — Ночь тёплая, но Джону с трудом удаётся подавить дрожь.

— Очень полезно, спасибо за вклад в расследование.

Они поднимаются по лестнице на следующий этаж и входят в помещение, находящееся прямо над разрубленным надвое кабинетом. Эта комната гораздо больше, в ней тоже не хватает дальней стены. Джон понимает, что это спальное помещение: здесь всё ещё стоят ряды кроватей, хотя на большинстве не хватает матрасов, а железные остовы проржавели и осыпались.

— Я бывал здесь, — говорит Джон, сглатывая сухость во рту и ощущая, как волосы на затылке и руках встают дыбом. — Я жил здесь когда-то. Когда мне было лет двенадцать. Это моя старая школа.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Шерлок.

Джон удивлённо смотрит на него, а потом прослеживает направление его взгляда до самой стены. Там стоит неповреждённая кровать, свежее покрывало натянуто на сгнивший матрас, углы плотно подоткнуты под него. Это странно контрастирует с остальным помещением, и Джон осознает, что когда он жил здесь, то спал именно на этой кровати. На секунду Джону кажется, что кто-то наклеил над узким изголовьем неровные листы несовпадающих обоев. Он поднимает фонарик, чтобы посветить на стену, и чуть не роняет его. Это не обои — это фотографии и документы, приколотые к стене, чтобы составить тщательно продуманный коллаж. Он узнает собственное лицо на первой фотографии, потом ещё на одной, и ещё.

Каждое сделанное им за всю жизнь фото для документов — все выстроены в ряд: пятнадцать лет, двадцать, двадцать пять, тридцать. Копия результатов ориентационного теста, где говорится, что его следует обучить медицинскому делу, вместо того чтобы отправлять заниматься физическим трудом. Отчёты о происшествиях, записи о переводах, копия купчей, отпечатки пальцев. Профайлы родителей — без имён, но идентификатор его матери VE 79 54 01 R, а отца — NB 39 29 41 T. Также присутствуют и фотографии, Джон впервые видит их. Он выглядит точно как отец. Его мама не слишком красива, но у неё добрый взгляд.

Шерлок изучает изображения, и Джон понятия не имеет, о чем он думает. Джон протягивает руку и срывает один снимок со стены — чтобы рассмотреть поближе.  
— Я думал, что сообщение предназначалось мне, — говорит Шерлок. — Но это не так. Оно для тебя.

— А я всегда говорю, что не всё вертится вокруг тебя, — говорит Джон.

— Ты знал. — Шерлок поворачивается к Джону. — Почему ты не сказал мне?

Джон ничего не отвечает.

— Неважно. — Шерлок отмахивается от вопроса щелчком пальцев. — Ответ очевиден. Я не подвергаю сомнению твою верность, лишь твоё суждение. Ты бы никогда по доброй воле не предал меня, поэтому заговор или подкуп сразу отпадают.

— Ты, похоже, в этом уверен, — говорит Джон.

— Абсолютно уверен, — кивает Шерлок. — Я вижу всего две правдоподобных причины, которые могли бы заставить тебя лгать мне: он угрожал твоей жизни, либо же угрожал моей. И твоё поведение в бесчисленном множестве случаев — особенно твои действия после взрыва бомбы — уже доказало, чью жизнь ты ценишь выше.

— Он лучше тебя, Шерлок.

Шерлок напрягается.  
— Он не лучше меня, — огрызается он, но Джон улавливает в его голосе оттенок неуверенности. — Тебе не стоило лгать мне, никогда.

Джон пожимает плечами.  
— Ты злишься не потому, что я врал. Ты злишься потому, что сам об этом не догадался.

— Я не присматривался. И я _доверял_ тебе, — говорит Шерлок. Помедлив, он добавляет: — Иди домой, Джон.

— Нет, — чеканит тот.

— Это было не предложение, — говорит Шерлок, уголок его рта дёргается вниз.

Джон складывает руки на груди и едва заметно пожимает плечами.

— Добавим неподчинение к предательству? Дальше что? Присоединишься к ФБСЛ?

— Скорее всего, нет, но общее неуважение кажется всё более заманчивой перспективой. Я не покину тебя.

— Я мог бы заставить тебя, — говорит Шерлок.

— Хорошо, посмотрим, как у тебя получится, — невозмутимо отвечает Джон. — Ты не можешь переубедить меня, так что просто впустую потратишь время на попытки.

Шерлок нарочито вздыхает.  
— Прекрасно. — Он засовывает фотографию в карман и широким шагом выходит из помещения, так что Джону приходится почти бежать трусцой, чтобы не отставать.

— И куда мы идём? — осмеливается спросить Джон, когда они выходят на улицу.

Шерлок подзывает чёрное такси, но вместо того чтобы забраться на заднее сидение, подходит к водительской дверце, открывает её и, вытянув из салона ошеломлённого водителя, отбрасывает его на тротуар. Шерлок садится в машину и захлопывает дверь, а Джон поспешно забирается на пассажирское сидение, пока тот не успел тронуться с места.

— А ты умеешь водить? — спрашивает Джон. Шерлок переключает передачу, и машина, резко дёрнувшись вперёд, застывает на месте, когда он выжимает в пол педаль газа.

— Да. Ну… Я знаю теорию, — говорит Шерлок и снова трогается с места — на этот раз уже успешнее.

— То есть нет. — Но после изначального виляния по дороге Шерлок выравнивает машину и набирает скорость. Джон подавляет желание схватиться за что-нибудь. — Куда ты едешь?

— В Ламбет.

— Но там же самое сердце беспорядков.

— Очень хорошо, Джон. Благодарю.

— Тогда ладно, — говорит Джон. — Хорошо.

Шерлок резко поворачивает налево, саданув днищем по бордюру.  
— Твой друг явно обладает связями с ФБСЛ, а где лучше разбираться, как не в гуще событий? Конечно, если бы ты просто рассказал мне, нам не было бы нужды беспокоиться.

Джон смотрит в окно. Они покидают приличные районы, минуют торговый округ, а потом въезжают на территорию людей. Вокруг никого, но они проезжают груду горящих покрышек. На деревьях виднеется несколько подозрительных пятен, и Джон пытается не думать о том, как они туда попали. 

Шерлок, кажется, высматривает что-то, но Джон не спрашивает, что именно. Шерлок резко бьёт по тормозам, и ремень безопасности удерживает Джона. Он собирается пожаловаться, но потом видит причину: они подъехали к примитивной баррикаде, собранной из мебели, выгоревших машин, матрасов. Она всё ещё тлеет, но вокруг нет ни души. Джон, поморщившись, поправляет себя: ни одной живой души.

Шерлок глушит двигатель и многозначительно смотрит на Джона, изогнув бровь.

— Нет, — отвечает Джон на невысказанный вопрос.

— Тогда дальше пойдём пешком.

Джон отстёгивает ремень безопасности и выбирается из машины. Шерлок ныряет в узкий переулок, так и не приблизившись к баррикаде. Джон с лёгкостью мог бы коснуться обеих стен переулка. Шерлок шипит ему убрать фонарик, Джон подчиняется, но без света не может различить почти ничего и спотыкается о сваленные на земле обломки. Выровнявшись, Джон заставляет себя идти быстрее, чтобы не отставать от Шерлока.

Шерлок не обращает никакого внимания на мучения Джона, явно не беспокоясь, поспевает ли тот за ним. Он шагает целеустремлённо, словно точно знает, куда идёт — тут Джон теряется в догадках. Шерлок знает город, даже человеческие районы, и прокладывает путь с абсолютной уверенностью.

Джон не видит кирпич, пока тот, чуть не попав в него, не пролетает рядом с его плечом и с негромким стуком не падает на асфальт. Впереди виден фонарь, подсвечивающий силуэты двух мужчин: один держит очередной метательный снаряд, а другой размахивает ломом. Шерлок срывается на бег — вперёд, к нападающим. Джон безмолвно вскрикивает и бежит следом, но Шерлок движется быстрее, чем ему когда-либо доводилось видеть. Шерлок сокращает дистанцию за пару секунд, и вот он уже рядом с мужчинами, хватает первого за запястье и выкручивает, пока не раздаётся отчётливый треск кости. Человек падает, и Шерлок, поставив на его шею ногу, перехватывает опускающийся лом. Слышится громкий хруст, когда лом соприкасается с черепом второго мужчины, который тоже валится на землю.

Когда Джон подбегает к нему, Шерлок отшвыривает лом в сторону. Джон не беспокоится о том, чтобы проверить пульс мужчин.

Шерлок одёргивает манжеты рубашки.  
— Идём, Джон. Их тут должно быть больше. Не стоит задерживаться.

Они подходят к ещё одной баррикаде — эту охраняют как минимум десяток людей. Шерлок оценивающе смотрит на неё. В ответ раздаётся пистолетный выстрел, и они укрываются за углом здания.

— У них есть коктейли Молотова. Я и отсюда чувствую запах керосина, — говорит Шерлок.

— Думаешь, сможешь справиться со всеми сразу? — спрашивает Джон. Он даже не уверен, присутствует ли в его словах сарказм.

— Мне не придётся, — отвечает Шерлок. Он разворачивается и идёт вглубь переулка.

Там обнаруживается пожарная лестница, которая довольно настораживающе скрипит, когда Шерлок ухватывается за нижнюю перекладину и подтягивается наверх. Лестница подскакивает обратно на место, оставляя Джона смотреть на Шерлока снизу вверх. 

— Шерлок, подожди, — окликает Джон, впервые ощутив настоящую панику при осознании, что Шерлок вполне может пойти дальше без него. Джон не сможет забраться без его помощи — он ниже ростом, чем Шерлок, да и прыжки в высоту никогда не были его сильной стороной.

Шерлок колеблется, а потом протягивает руку вниз, его пальцы смыкаются вокруг запястья Джона. Он одной рукой без каких-либо усилий подтягивает его на площадку. Джон знает, что вампиры сильны, но Шерлок так редко проявляет свои способности, что порой Джон о них забывает.

Они пробегают остаток пожарного спуска, Шерлок перешагивает по две-три ступени за раз. Даже при свете почти полной луны Джону плохо удаётся различать что-то кроме верхушек зданий, лент улиц и дымящих то там, то тут костров. Всё остальное поглощено темнотой — то ли власти отключили электричество в городе, то ли сами бунтовщики оборвали провода.

Но Шерлок, похоже, что-то видит, если судить по его нахмуренному лбу и прищуренным глазам. Джон не спрашивает, потому что не думает, что ему ответят. Он просто ждёт. Несколько долгих минут Шерлок стоит совершенно неподвижно, а потом, без какого-либо предупреждения, бросается с края здания.

Или не бросается, скорее прыгает. Он преодолевает переулок между зданиями — прогал шириной примерно в четыре метра — и с лёгкостью приземляется. Шерлок машет Джону следовать за ним. Джон судорожно оглядывается в поисках другого пути и находит: вдоль дальнего здания тянутся узкие строительные леса. А на крыше, где стоит он сам, рядом с краем свалена груда досок. Джон принимается сооружать мост до лесов, но Шерлок уже убегает по второй крыше.

— Шерлок! — кричит Джон, паника заставляет его пренебречь вероятностью быть обнаруженным. 

— Я вернусь за тобой, — кричит в ответ Шерлок. — Но я не могу ждать, я совсем рядом. Я знаю.

— Проклятье, — бормочет Джон, оставшись один. Или не совсем не один.

— Он подбирается довольно близко, не правда ли?

Джон начинает разворачивается, но его хватают со спины, натягивают на голову чёрный мешок. Он сопротивляется, жестоко молотит конечностями и умудряется серьёзно пнуть нападающего. Человек стонет, и голос у него глубже, чем у Мориарти. Значит, подручный.

— Ох, ну право слово, — раздаются слова Мориарти, когда Джону удаётся врезать головой во что-то твёрдое — возможно, подбородок, — а потом его резко бьют в висок и он теряет сознание.

\---

Когда Джон приходит в себя — более-менее, — пол под ним дребезжит и подскакивает. Его ошалелый мозг подсказывает, что он в грузовике. Джон чуть перекатывается по полу, подчиняясь инерции заворачивающего грузовика и надеясь скрыть бодрствование. Он ни на что не натыкается и думает, что, возможно, в грузовом отделении больше никого нет. Джон бы этому даже обрадовался, если бы на него не накатила жуткая тошнота. На его голове всё тот же чёрный мешок, так что это было бы совсем неприятно.

Запястья и лодыжки связаны скотчем, и Джон лишь подвигается, чтобы попытаться ослабить давление на плечо и бедро, и даже не пытается освободиться. Мориарти ничего не делает кое-как.

Джон закрывает глаза и пытается не думать, пытается игнорировать физическую боль, страх, выталкивает из головы мысли о Шерлоке. И на какое-то время ему удаётся отрешиться от осознания себя, пусть даже это нельзя назвать сном. А потом грузовик останавливается, и Джона подбрасывает на месте.

Он слышит, как открываются задние двери грузовика, и его вытягивают наружу. На этот раз Джон не сопротивляется, пока его куда-то тащат, а потом бесцеремонно швыряют на холодный бетонный пол. Через неплотное плетение ткани его мешка пробивается свет флуоресцентных ламп, и Джон чувствует запах едкого резкого дыма от химического пламени. Вокруг слышатся отдающиеся эхом шаги — трое людей, — и Джон предполагает, что находится в большом помещении. Сгоревшая фабрика кажется подходящим местом, и это вполне соответствовало бы склонности Мориарти к драматизму, но тут ничего нельзя сказать наверняка.

За его спиной раздаётся скрип — что-то металлическое тащат по полу — и отчётливый стук шагов обутых в модельные туфли ног.

— А теперь, дорогой мой мальчик, мы подождём, — откуда-то сверху говорит Мориарти. Он садится — шорох дорогостоящей одежды невозможно перепутать, — а секундой позже упирается каблуком в шею Джона. Перед глазами все белеет от вспышки боли, и Джон с трудом сдерживает стон. Мориарти даже не потребуется прилагать усилия, чтобы свернуть ему шею.

Они ждут. Джон думает, что лежит так уже час, но внутренние часы, достаточно слабо связанные с работой мозга, подсказывают, что времени прошло гораздо меньше. Джон мало что слышит за звуком стучащей в ушах крови.

Однако он знает, _осознаёт_ момент, когда Шерлок находит его. Громкий лязг, стук металлической двери и приближающиеся шаги.

— О! — Мориарти в восторге. — Твоё лицо! Выражение на нем даже лучше, чем я себе представлял. А я так долго обдумывал этот момент. Ты ведь даже не догадывался, да? — Каблук Мориарти на шее Джона впивается сильнее, лишь чуть-чуть. — На самом деле тут я очень обязан Джону. Он сыграл далеко не второстепенную роль. Овации. — Мориарти бурно аплодирует. А когда останавливается, с головы Джона слетает мешок. Джон дёргается от внезапной яркости, но нога Мориарти не даёт ему отодвинуться слишком далеко. — Малыш, поклонись. Ты просто прекрасен, мальчик мой. Совершенно прекрасен, — не своим голосом говорит Мориарти. Голосом, который кажется отдалённо знакомым.

Джон распахивает глаза и смотрит на Шерлока. Рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтей, а на щеке какое-то пятно — наверное, сажа. Джон пытается поймать его взгляд, но Шерлок не смотрит на него. Шерлок смотрит на Мориарти, а его лицо искажено выражением абсолютной ненависти.

— Ну, вперёд, — голос Мориарти вдруг звучит раздражённо. — Ты ничего не собираешься сказать? Спросить меня, зачем и почему?

— Ты говоришь достаточно за нас обоих, — говорит Шерлок. — Я бы спросил, но твоё желание рассказать мне куда сильнее, чем моё — узнать.

— О-о-о, ты скромничаешь. Я — единственный, кому можно скромничать. — Нога Мориарти опускается сильнее, передавливая трахею Джона. Тот кашляет и корчится под его ботинком.

— Ладно, — говорит Шерлок, и давление ноги чуть ослабевает. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу знать, на что ты готов ради спасения его жизни. — Мориарти откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди. Джон, получив возможность дышать свободно, шумно хватает воздух ртом.

— Почему Джон?

— Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос.

Шерлок кривится, а потом говорит:  
— Ты хочешь знать, почему я утруждаю себя спасением его жизни? Он стоил моему брату шестидесяти тысяч фунтов. Со скидкой за брак? Я бы отдал не больше пятидесяти пяти. 

Мориарти грустно тянет:  
— Шерлок, блеф на самом деле работает только в том случае, когда твой противник не знает, что ты блефуешь. — Мориарти наклоняется над Джоном. — Почему твой хозяин упорно врёт мне, Джонни? Если он снова соврёт мне, боюсь, придётся убить тебя, хотя это будет такая жалость. Ты мне вообще-то нравишься. — Он взъерошивает волосы Джона, а потом снова садится прямо и сосредотачивает внимание на Шерлоке. — Ну?

Повисает невероятно долгая пауза. Джон держит глаза закрытыми, мир представляет собой красную пелену за его веками.

Голос Шерлока звучит тихо, но уверенно:  
— На всё.

— Что ты там сказал? — спрашивает Мориарти, приложив ладонь к уху.

— На всё, — уже громче говорит Шерлок. — Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы спасти ему жизнь.

— Примерно такого ответа я и ожидал.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?

Мориарти убирает ногу с шеи Джона и встаёт. Он поправляет запонки.  
— Совершенно ничего. Во всяком случае, от тебя.

Он разворачивается и уходит в сопровождении двух подручных. Словно чтобы подчеркнуть его уход, раздаётся оглушающий рёв, от которого вылетают окна и дрожат стены. Мориарти останавливается и, не оборачиваясь, говорит:  
— О, вижу, ФБСЛ получили мой подарок. С этим они смогут снести с лица земли почти весь Лондон. Ничто так не выражает одобрение, как семьдесят кило C4. Я так восхищаюсь их работой.

Он уходит.

Шерлок смотрит ему в спину, дожидается, пока за ним захлопнется дверь, а потом идёт к Джону. Он вытаскивает перочинный нож и аккуратно разрезает скотч на запястьях и лодыжках Джона.

— Травмы? — спрашивает он.

— Скверный удар по голове, — говорит Джон и садится при поддержке Шерлока. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы: циркуляция крови восстанавливается с болезненным покалыванием.

Шерлок одной рукой придерживает подбородок Джона, а другую поднимает в воздух прямо перед его лицом.  
— Следи за пальцем. — Он водит ладонью из стороны в сторону, словно маятник метронома.

Джон отталкивает его прочь.  
— Я в порядке. Давай выбираться отсюда, ладно? — Джон самостоятельно поднимается на ноги, хотя на какой-то шаткий момент ему кажется, что колени не выдержат. Тупая боль в голове вполне терпима, и ему довольно хорошо удаётся держать равновесие, когда он широкими шагами направляется к выходу.

— Как лучше всего выйти наружу? Я как-то пропустил дорогу сюда, — говорит он, нерешительно остановившись возле двери.

Шерлок, уклончиво хмыкнув, идёт вперёд. Дважды по пути их сшибает с ног взрывами, звучащими ближе предыдущего. Весь коридор погружен в темноту, повсюду видны следы возгораний, под ногами постоянно попадаются какие-то обломки, обвалившиеся несущие балки. Из-за очередного взрыва сверху падает ещё больше пыли и обломков.

— Поторопись, — говорит Шерлок. — Обрушение причинит определённые неудобства. Я мог бы понести тебя.

— Нет необходимости, — цедит сквозь сжатые зубы Джон и заставляет себя идти быстрее.

Они пробираются дальше, здание вокруг них начинает дрожать, и Джон слышит треск падающего бетона. За ними по пятам вылетает облако пыли, когда здание обрушивается.

Джон кашляет чуть ли не до искр перед глазами, они оба с ног до головы покрыты пылью и пеплом. Раздаётся рёв двигателей, и этот звук быстро нарастает.

— Слишком тяжёлые для джипов, — говорит Шерлок, чуть склонив голову набок. — Они должны были очистить территорию и для этого привезли подмогу. Пойдём, нам не стоит оставаться здесь до их прибытия.

Они бегут, и на этот раз Шерлок тщательно старается не отдаляться от Джона. Он немного сдерживает шаг, то и дело бросает украдкой взгляды в сторону Джона. По улице ползёт дым: удушающая мгла, из-за которой Джон едва видит что-то дальше пары метров перед собой. На улице есть и другие люди, в большинстве своём они бегут в противоположном направлении — в глубь района. Они избегают столкновений с Джоном и Шерлоком.

— Сюда, — показывает Шерлок. — Эту улицу уже перекрыли.

Они резко заворачивают влево и вскоре упираются в очередную баррикаду — эта сложена надёжнее, состоит из бесхозного грузовика и строительных материалов. Шерлок не останавливается, и Джон карабкается вверх следом за ним, его нога соскальзывает по кабине. Шерлок останавливается на крыше и подхватывает Джона под локоть.

— Погоди. Кажется, я что-то слышу. — Они оба замирают, и Джон, задержав дыхание, изо всех сил напрягает слух. Он слышит отдалённые крики и вопли, но эта улица совершенно тиха. Он подавляет дрожь. — Нужно возвращаться.

Джон устало кивает и даже не пытается спрашивать о причинах. В воздухе совсем рядом с ним что-то свистит, он слышит лязг и шипение газового баллона. Джон понимает, что ему крышка, даже до того, как по лицу начинают ручьём течь слезы, и он падает, потому что конечности больше не работают.

После этого Джон едва ли что-то осознает. Он чувствует, как его подхватывают на руки. В уши словно вставили вату, зрение сузилось до крошечных туннелей, но он знает, что Шерлок рядом. Он слышит собственное имя и хочет сказать что-нибудь остроумное, едкое, но, как и всё остальное тело, язык ему не подчиняется. Джон с ужасом ощущает, как между ног разливается тепло, и понимает, что только что обмочился. 

«Только этого не хватало», — думает он и теряет сознание.

\---

Джон приходит в себя от нестерпимой боли в горле. Кто-то с нажимом проводит по его горлу, и он рефлекторно сглатывает. Он пытается отстраниться, но у него не получается. У него вообще ничего не получается, кроме как глотать попадающую на язык тёплую жидкость. Мир снова меркнет.

\---

Очнувшись в следующий раз, Джон уже разлепляет веки, хотя толку от этого почти никакого, потому что сфокусироваться у него всё равно не получается.

— Джон, — говорят откуда-то сверху. Он узнает голос, хотя никак не может сопоставить его с каким-либо именем. Это огорчает: голос очень важный, Джон должен найти ему имя. — Джон, мне нужно, чтобы ты попил. — К его рту что-то прижимается — мягкое, влажное, — и Джон на пробу облизывает это, а потом инстинкты берут верх и он присасывается к источнику питья, а голос что-то одобрительно бормочет.

\---

Проснувшись, Джон тут же об этом жалеет. Теперь он полностью приходит в себя, несмотря на мигрень и то, что его кожа — вся, целиком, — кажется израненной и гиперчувствительной. Он узнает потолок спальни Шерлока, но, попытавшись разобраться в своих обрывочных воспоминаниях, не находит ни одного, касающегося их с Шерлоком возвращения обратно через город. Он обнажён, и простыни из египетского хлопка по ощущениям напоминают мешковину. На лбу, в подмышечных впадинах и в паху выступает пот, но он не может унять дрожь.

— Ты понимаешь, где находишься? — спрашивает голос — голос _Шерлока_ , слава тебе господи. Джон поворачивает голову, что требует от него предельной концентрации силы и контроля, и наконец видит Шерлока, сидящего в кресле у кровати.

— Да, — говорит Джон — во всяком случае, произносит губами, — но Шерлок, похоже, понимает. — Воды.

Шерлок приносит воду и прижимает к губам Джона стакан, поддерживая его под затылком. Большая часть жидкости стекает по шее Джона, но Шерлок вытирает её углом простыни. Вода помогает, и Джон находит в себе силы сказать:  
— Что ты наделал?

— Ничего такого, о чем бы сожалел, — ровно отвечает Шерлок. — Разве что только о том, что вообще взял тебя с собой. Если задуматься об этом сейчас, тут я, должно быть, совершил ошибку. — Шерлок отставляет стакан на тумбочку и только собирается отойти, когда Джон издаёт тихий протестующий звук.

— Останься.

Шерлок кивает и вытягивается рядом с Джоном. Кровать достаточно большая, чтобы они не дотрагивались друг до друга. И это хорошо, потому что Джон не думает, что смог бы сейчас вынести прикосновения.

— Мы здесь в безопасности? — спустя какое-то время спрашивает Джон.

— До поры до времени, — отвечает Шерлок. — Мой брат, так сказать, подтянул силы, убил множество мятежников и отбросил остальных.

— Сколько?

— Сколько мятежников или сколько человек погибло? Неважно, отвечу на оба пункта. По последним подсчётам, насколько я слышал, по всему Лондонскому округу к восстанию примкнули двадцать пять тысяч человек. Около восьми тысяч убиты — по большей части газовой атакой. Места предварительного заключения забиты битком.

Такое ощущение, что эти числа ничего не значат для Джона — он не чувствует ничего, кроме усталости.

— Они выбили городскую стражу из Манчестера и Ливерпуля. — Шерлок зевает во весь рот, так что челюсть щелкает. — Королева призвала к прекращению огня и согласилась встретиться с представителями ФБСЛ. Если в ФБСЛ вообще смогут прийти к соглашению, кого сделать своими представителями.

Джон начинает дремать — не совсем засыпает, но и бодрствованием это назвать нельзя.

— Тебе нужно снова попить, — говорит Шерлок. — Периодические вливания необходимы на ранних стадиях восстановления, чтобы предупредить рецидив.

— Ты сошёл с ума, — говорит Джон. Шерлок уже закатал рукав выше локтя, а теперь, размотав повязку, обнажает открытый порез возле самого сгиба.

— Ты уже должен был исцелиться, — замечает Джон. Незначительный порез такого рода должен был закрыться за считанные минуты, и это подталкивает его на мысль о том, сколько же он забирает у Шерлока. У того под глазами залегли фиолетовые тени, а кожа уже стала не столько бледной, сколько серой.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Шерлок. Он снова надрывает кожу клыками и наклоняется, подставляя руку Джону.

— Шерлок…

— Не трать её понапрасну, болван. Ни один из нас не может себе этого позволить, — рявкает Шерлок, и Джон слизывает кровь, не давая каплям упасть на постельное белье. Кровь течёт тягуче, и вкус у неё — странная комбинация сладости и горечи, совершенно непохожая на медно-солёную человеческую кровь.

Джон чувствует, как глубоко внизу живота начинает нарастать гул, и в какую-то сбивающую с толку секунду опознает его как удовольствие — принадлежащее не ему, но Шерлоку. Его собственное тело слишком утомлено, чтобы ощущать что-то помимо голода, хотя с каждым глотком к нему возвращаются силы. Он заставляет себя отстраниться, прежде чем приходит полное насыщение, потому что не думает, что Шерлок остановит его. Он всё ещё ощущает Шерлока у себя в голове отдалённым эхом. Джон рад, что лежит, потому что у него начинает кружиться голова.

— Шерлок, — начинает он, но не может придумать, что сказать. Потому что на уме так много всего, но большую часть этого невозможно выразить словами. — Пойди поешь, пока не навредил самому себе.

Шерлок смеётся, и Джон чувствует, как от него, подобно теплу, волнами расходится веселье.  
— Пойду-пойду. Через минуту. Я не настолько хрупок, как тебе кажется.

**IV.**

Скорость собственного выздоровления удивляет Джона. Возраст и борьба с хронической анемией означали, что обычно на восстановление сил у него уходило гораздо больше времени, но тут за сутки он прошёл путь от предсмертного состояния до ощущения себя лучше, чем в свои двадцать. А сбрив щетину, Джон думает, что даже выглядит моложе. То есть, морщины никуда не делись, но синяки под глазами поблекли, а обычно землистая кожа на щеках приобрела нормальный оттенок. 

Он знает, что Шерлок подмечает, интерпретирует всё происходящее и тщательно складывает данные в укромных уголках своего мозга. Джон, признаться, даже немного удивляется, когда Шерлок не проявляет желания проверить его рефлексы. Однако тот наблюдает за ним с сосредоточенным выражением, которое обычно приберегает для своих экспериментов.

\---

— Продолжать слишком опасно, — позже говорит Джон, когда Шерлок протягивает ему запястье.

— Для тебя риск минимален. — Шерлок закатывает манжету своей рубашки. — В худшем случае нас поймают и казнят. Ты потеряешь, может, пару десятилетий — и большую часть этого срока всё равно составило бы увядание.

— Действительно, что такое пара десятилетий, плюс-минус?

Шерлок продолжает, игнорируя перебившего его Джона.  
— Так ты сможешь выиграть века. Никто и никогда не проверял, какова максимальная продолжительность человеческой жизни. Джон, ты будешь глупцом, если не воспользуешься возможностью.

— Ну а что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Джон. — Сомневаюсь, что даже твой брат сможет спасти тебя, когда нас поймают. А нас поймают, рано или поздно. Кто-нибудь заметит, что мне стукнула сотня, а я ещё не на том свете.

— Ты бы удивился. Я мог бы просто говорить, что ты — твой собственный потомок, что я вывожу всю твою линию. Или мы могли бы отправиться в путешествие — может быть, в колонии. Или на Континент. Там к этому относятся куда небрежнее. Во Франции позволение человеку кормиться тобой считается чем-то вроде индивидуального заскока. Я читал об этом.

— Да, в «Мэйле» — именно это они и говорят, чтобы доказать, что французы — совершенно беспутная нация. Не самый надёжный источник. — Джон умоляюще протягивает руку. — Шерлок. Мне, может, терять особого нечего, а вот тебе — есть.

— Мне плевать. — Шерлок упрямо поджимает губы. — На всё.

— А мне — нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер из-за меня. Из-за того, что ты, черт подери, слишком заботишься обо мне, чтобы осознать: есть вещи, которые ты просто не можешь изменить.

— Как ты можешь быть таким эгоистом? — кричит Шерлок, вскакивая с кресла и принимаясь расхаживать по комнате.

— Эгоистом? Потому что не хочу, чтобы ты ради меня рисковал своей жизнью?

— Нет, потому что ты скорее умрёшь, чем согласишься испытать мельчайшие угрызения совести. Подумай, каково мне.

Джон потирает шею — мышцы там напряжённые и скованные.  
— Ты ведь правда не видишь всей иронии, да? Как ты можешь говорить такое на полном серьёзе?

— Когда ты умрёшь — вот и всё, все твои проблемы закончатся…

— Какой я везунчик.

— Но что тогда делать _мне?_

— Ты как-то справлялся все эти годы до того, как купил меня. И я совершенно уверен, что выдержишь и после того, как меня не станет.

Если бы Шерлок стоял возле дивана или одного из их мягких кресел, то наверняка бы присел. Но мебели рядом нет, поэтому он падает прямо на пол, словно марионетка, чьи ниточки вдруг подрезали.

Джон вздыхает, упирается ладонями в бёдра и подходит к лежащему на полу Шерлоку.  
— Это так необходимо?

Ответная реакция Шерлока ограничивается тем, что он закрывает глаза. Джон приседает рядом с ним, подогнув одну ногу под себя. Шерлок не шевелится, даже его грудь неподвижна. Джон отводит чёлку с его лба, но Шерлок всё равно не реагирует, хотя и терпеть не может, когда Джон за ним ухаживает. Опираясь на одну руку, Джон наклоняется. На какой-то момент он медлит. Ресницы у Шерлока короткие, но густые. Только с такого близкого расстояния Джону удаётся рассмотреть фиолетовые вены под бледной кожей, отдельные волоски между бровями.

Джон целует его — легко, совершенно целомудренно — в губы.

— Хорошо, — голос Джона не громче шёпота. — Хорошо.

**V.**

Майкрофт заявляется к ним в десять вечера, на следующий день после того, как мятеж наконец подавляют, а улицы открываются для проезда, хотя и постоянно патрулируются. Джон наверху и не слышит стука, но Шерлок, должно быть, в небывалом расположении духа, потому что сам подходит к двери, а не орёт, пока Джон не придёт.

Когда Майкрофт врывается в их квартиру, Джон как раз спускается по лестнице и успевает заметить лихорадочный румянец, нервную походку их гостя. Джон вздрагивает, задумавшись, что могло настолько растревожить покой Майкрофта.

Джона снедает любопытство, но он задерживается на лестнице, уговаривая себя сбежать, пока есть возможность. Решение принимают за него, когда Майкрофт кричит:  
— Джон! Джон, если тебе жизнь дорога, иди сюда!

— Это грубо — приказывать чужой собственности, — капризно изогнув губы, говорит Шерлок, когда Джон входит в гостиную.

Майкрофт, не обращая внимания на брата, поворачивается к Джону, в долю секунды сокращает расстояние между ними. Джон заставляет себя стоять смирно, пока вампир расхаживает вокруг него. Майкрофт не касается его, но Джон ощущает дыхание на своей щеке.

Майкрофт заканчивает осмотр, подходит к камину и, оперевшись одной рукой на полку, смотрит в очаг, словно там и правда горит огонь. Когда он снова оборачивается, спокойствие уже вернулось к нему. Майкрофт совершенно хладнокровно говорит:  
— Мне сегодня пришло невероятно занимательное письмо. — Он засовывает руку во внутренний карман пальто и вытаскивает оттуда сложенный лист толстого пергамента.

Майкрофт разворачивает бумагу, и Джон мельком смотрит на угловатый почерк. Выглядит знакомо.

Майкрофт зачитывает слова вслух с мучительно чётким произношением:  
— Просто записка, чтобы дать вам знать, что ваш дерзкий младший братец ведёт себя ужасно плохо. Кажется, он слишком привязан к своему рабу. Делиться кровью с человеком — всё ещё тяжкое преступление, предусматривающее высшую меру наказания, но я не осуждаю. — Лист в руках Майкрофта дрожит — лишь слегка. — Но, возможно, это всего лишь зерно для мельницы слухов. Постскриптум: Если кто-то ещё считает, счёт становится «3 — ноль», но мяч на вашей стороне.

Майкрофт заканчивает читать и, плотно сложив письмо, снова убирает его.

Джон осмеливается взглянуть на Шерлока, но тот пристально смотрит на Майкрофта. Если Шерлок и беспокоится, то ничем этого не выдаёт. Он лишь опускается в кресло и, беззаботно скрестив ноги, разглаживает складку на штанине.

— Это правда, не так ли? — спрашивает Майкрофт. — Я чую на нем тебя. Ты всегда был эксцентричен, Шерлок, но это… это извращение. Ты знаешь, кто написал это письмо?

— Это имеет какое-то значение? — ровно отвечает Шерлок.

Майкрофт фыркает.  
— Не особо. Вне зависимости от обстоятельств, план действий останется неизменным.

— И каков этот план? — Глаза Шерлока полуприкрыты, словно он не слишком заинтересован в ответе, но плечи слегка напрягаются — едва заметно, — выдавая его состояние.

Майкрофт делает глубокий вдох и потирает висок.  
— Полагаю, твоя реакция была бы несколько… радикальной, если бы я решил уничтожить проблему с корнем.

— Я бы тебя убил, — искренне и спокойно говорит Шерлок.

— У тебя бы ничего не получилось. — Майкрофт снисходительно улыбается.

— Тогда я бы умер, пытаясь.

— Да, что ж, — соглашается Майкрофт. — Я бы предпочёл избежать братоубийства, насколько бы правомерным оно ни было. У меня есть дом на юге Кроли, вдоль по М23, он ужасно старомодный, но очень удобен, когда хочется уединения. Через двенадцать часов там будет вертолёт, приписанный забрать тебя и перенести на Континент.

— И Джона, — напоминает Шерлок.

— Да, и твою несносную зверушку тоже. Я сожалею о том дне, когда остановил на нём свой взгляд. — Майкрофт направляется к двери. — Идём. Машина ждёт, нет времени собираться.

\---

Поездку нельзя назвать уютной, и большую её часть Джон пытается решить, то ли Майкрофт и правда помогает им сбежать из страны, то ли просто-напросто собирается убить их и с минимальным шумом закопать в какой-нибудь неглубокой могиле. Оба варианта кажутся равновероятными.

За всю дорогу никто не говорит ни слова. Спустя примерно час они съезжают с главной дороги на извилистую сельскую просеку, ведущую в лесистую местность. Вариант с неглубокой могилой вдруг представляется куда более вероятным. Джон даже слегка разочарован — он впервые в жизни выехал за пределы Лондона, и ему хотелось бы немного осмотреться. Время никогда не было на его стороне.

Машина сворачивает на ещё более узкую посыпанную гравием дорожку, которая приводит их к большой поляне и старому дому. Водитель глушит двигатель, и Майкрофт выбирается наружу, за ним следуют Шерлок и, последним, Джон.

Майкрофт толкает парадную дверь — та оказывается незапертой, — и они входят внутрь. Майкрофт не включает свет. Вампирам он не нужен, но, опять же, есть вероятность, что дом просто не подключён к электросети. Джон рассматривает ветхую мебель, а Майкрофт, взяв со стола масляный светильник, ведёт их через кухню, вниз по скрипучим ступенькам — в подвал. Джон замечает, что полы там земляные — идеальное место для захоронения.

— Дом не слишком хорошо защищён от солнечного света, и ещё я предпочитаю, чтобы соседи не заметили какой-либо активности. — Майкрофт достаёт серебряную зажигалку и подносит огонёк к фитилю. Пламя шипит и выравнивается, отбрасывая неуверенный свет через мутное ламповое стекло. Майкрофт отставляет светильник на пол и вытаскивает из внешнего кармана пальто пухлый конверт. — Здесь все инструкции, — говорит он и передаёт конверт Шерлоку. Джон понимает, что Майкрофт всё это спланировал ещё до спора с Шерлоком. — Тут же и номер счета в швейцарском банке. Это всё, что я могу сделать. Не пытайся связаться со мной.

— Не буду.

— Если тебя поймают, я лично вынесу приговор.

— Я знаю, — кивает Шерлок. Ни один из братьев не шевелится, они лишь смотрят друг на друга бесконечно долгие секунды. Наконец Майкрофт протягивает руку, и Шерлок пожимает её — раз, второй.

— Удачи, — говорит Майкрофт.

Шерлок кивает.  
— Спасибо тебе.

Взгляд Майкрофта — холодный, безразличный — обращается на Джона.  
— Столько проблем из-за такой мелочи. — Он уходит, и минутой позже они слышат шум отъезжающей машины.

— Ох, _проклятье_ , — восклицает Шерлок, прижав к губам указательный палец. — Я забыл свою любимую лупу.

\---

Они ждут. Джон пытается поспать, вытянувшись на полу и подпихнув под голову свёрнутую куртку в качестве подушки, но на жёсткой земле плечо начинает ныть, а холод пробирает до костей. Остаётся ещё около восьми часов.

— Я думал, что он собирается нас убить, — спустя какое-то время говорит Джон.

— М-м-м? — отзывается Шерлок. — О, да, мне эта мысль тоже приходила в голову. Но если бы он хотел, то к этому моменту нас уже не было бы в живых.

— А-а-а, — тянет Джон. — Ну, полагаю, это утешает. — Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Удивительно, что делает с мировоззрением страх неминуемой смерти. — Я знаю, что обстоятельства не идеальны, но мне всегда хотелось посмотреть Континент. Как думаешь, может, поедем в Италию? Посмотрим руины и все такое? И беспорядки прекратились. Интересно, королева согласится удовлетворить требования ФБСЛ насчёт снятия ограничений в передвижениях только в пределах города?

— Твой оптимизм граничит с бредом. — Голос Шерлока звучит скучающе. — Мы будем слишком заняты бегством ради спасения собственных жизней, чтобы наслаждаться достопримечательностями. Я очень сомневаюсь, что Мориарти закончил со мной… или с тобой. Да и мой брат не шутил, говоря, что сам вынесет мне приговор, если поймает меня. И он организует поиски — от этого зависит его карьера. А что касательно прав человека… что ж, уверен, история повторится.

— Что? — ровно переспрашивает Джон.

— Люди уже не в первый раз решают, что заслуживают определённых прав — хотя, должен признать, эта попытка впечатляет куда больше, чем последнее восстание в тысяча девятьсот двадцать втором.

— Какое восстание?

— Конечно, ты же не знаешь, власти очень стараются удерживать эти маленькие фиаско в тайне.

— Что произошло в тысяча девятьсот двадцать втором? — спрашивает Джон.

— О, всё как всегда. — Шерлок закатывает глаза. — Мятежи, бомбы — динамит, конечно, не так впечатляет, как C4, но и использовали его несколько серьёзнее, чем в качестве демонстрации силы. Королева произнесла свою обычную речь о рассмотрении требований людей. Положение вещей вернулось к норме, возмутители спокойствия бесследно исчезли, и те уступки, на которые пошли власти, вскоре были отменены.

— Всё было зря, — говорит Джон, не ощущая ничего, кроме пустоты.

— Это всегда так, — отвечает Шерлок.

Джону хочется плакать, но он уже очень много лет этого не делал и теперь не уверен, сможет ли вспомнить, как это происходит. Кроме того, его мучает жажда, а слёз и вовсе не осталось. Он прижимает ладони к глазам, зудящим от переутомления.

— Полагаю, неважно, где мы будем скрываться, если не задерживаться подолгу, — наконец говорит Шерлок. — Италия подходит для старта ничуть не хуже любого другого места.

\---

Шум вертолётных лопастей невозможно перепутать, и Джон просыпается. В конце концов ему удалось уснуть, положив голову на бедро Шерлока.

— Шерлок, — зовёт Джон и трясёт его за плечо. Шерлок не спит, он пристально наблюдает за маленьким коричневым пауком, плетущим в углу свою сеть. Джон надеется, что это не знамение.

— _Аргиопа Брюнниха_ , — говорит Шерлок. — Странно. Зима была такой холодной.

— Пора, — говорит Джон. Шерлок поднимается на ноги и идёт за ним.

\---

По правую руку от Джона как раз начинает вставать солнце, когда вертолёт поднимается в воздух. Джон сидит рядом с пилотом, шлем заглушает шум лопастей. Шерлок расположился в защищённой от солнца кабине позади. Воды Канала кажутся чёрными в раннем утреннем свете, хотя Джон уже может различить белый гребень волны и узкую ленту английского побережья, исчезающего вдали.

Он не оглядывается.

Illustration made by talented [wolfcharm](http://wolfcharm.tumblr.com/post/99329800537/art-to-the-a-priori-verse-by-rubberbutton-a)


End file.
